Evangelion: The World of Darkness
by Zube
Summary: Life starts to return on its tracks but a new enemy appears. Jack and Joe find out some things from Nerv and Pentex is planning something... Chapter 3 finally up! Thanks for the Reviews, I really apreciate them.
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis Evangelion: the World of Darkness  
  
By: Zube  
  
Disclaimer: Evangelion is property of Cainax studios and i dont own any of the characters. Well Joe O`Connor was created by my friend and there may some other characters of my design.  
  
World of Darkness and Werewolf: the Apocalypse are property of White-Wolf studios.  
  
Im just a poor student, so please dont sue me :)  
  
Note 1: In the prologue i try to introduce world of Evangelion to World of Darkness fans, and so on. They both are practically alternative universums of our own World. And there are several changes in the Evangelion storyline. First of all Rei is not an clone in this story she is just a girl who cant show her feelings wery well, that`s because she was raised by Gendo.And because she isnt a clone the Dummyplug system is somewath different. She is just as she was in the series but shes not a clone. And she did NOT sacrifice herself angainst the 16th angel (altougn she was severely injured ), and was rescued by Shinji. Asuka has recovered from her coma. Im not sure of when SEELE was founded but in this story it has been around since 1999.  
  
Note 2: By the way i am from Finland so dont be suprised if there are some spelling mistakes. And i have to warn you that there may be some violence in the folloving fic, but i try to keep it on acceptable level... And NO! This fic is not a Lemon!!! ( much for the disapointment to some people i know ; ) I dont write that kind of stuff.  
  
Email your comments to Zube@Evangelion.com. But lets go on with the show now...  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The World of Darkness:  
  
In the beginning there was Gaia or mother earth as some may call her. Then there were three beings known as the Weaver, the Wyld and the Wyrm. The Wyld was the essence of life, he is pure chaos and endless possibilities. To be straight he is the raw power of creation without form. The Weaver was ment to give form to the Chaos of the Wyld, she spun the chaotic essence of the Wyld into forms and shapes that became the universum. The Wyrm was meant to destroy everything that was old so there could be something new. This worked well for a while. But then something happened. Some say that the Weaver went insane and tried to trap everything on her pattern web. But whatever the reason was the Wyrm got tangled into the Weavers web. He strugled hard to free himself. It is not known how long the Wyrm continued to strugle but in the end insanity claimed him. His personality shattered into three different aspects. The Defiler wyrm, the Eater of souls and the Beast of war. He was like a serpent poisoned by his own fangs. His cause was no longer pure and natural. Before, the destruction he caused had a purpose. Like a fire that burns the old vegetation of so the new one has an opportunity to grow. But now he just tried to destroy, corrupt and defile everything he touched...  
  
  
  
But Gaia had her own defenders. Her own warriors. The Garou, the Werewolves of human folklore. They have fought the Wyrm and his minions since the dawn of time and their battle continues still...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The World of Evangelion:  
  
Year 2000 AD.  
  
In the year 2000 Mankind discowered something in the South-pole, an huge giant appeared there without warning. The event had been predicted in scrolls that were found in Qumran near the Dead-sea. The Scrolls described that Mankind must face eighteen Angels before they could find peace.  
  
  
  
The first of the Angels was called Adam. So an expedition was sent to investigate it, but they did something wrong and Adam exploded and destroyed the whole ice continent with it. Sea level rose by 60 meters and half of the worlds population was lost in the following years as terrible clobal catastrophes shook the whole world. This event was known as the Second impact. Common folk were informed that the disaster was caused by an meteor. Only few knew what was the true cause. Those few people also knew that the Angels would return, but this time they would be ready. An Special agency known as NERV was founded under the supervision of UN to protect humanity from the Angels. They used the information that they had recowered from Adam and constructed mankinds ultimate weapon. The beings known as Evangelions. Huge humanoid machines that could only be piloted by children born in the years following the Second impact. Now the fate of the world lies in the hands of three fourteen year old children: Shinji Ikari, the son of supreme commander of Nerv, Rei Ayanami the silent girl that everybody seemed to avoid and Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Complete opposite of Rei, her personality is just as fiery as is the color of her hair. Now the Angels have returned and the fate of the world is about to be decided... 


	2. Chapter 1: White angels of darkness

Authors note: Im sorry that I couldnt post this chapter with the same time as the prologue, but it wasnt quite finished. And this is the updated version of the first chapter, I noticed that i had made quite a lot of mistakes but they should be fixed now...  
  
Evangelion is property of Cainax studios and World of Darkness and Werewolf: The Apocalypse are property of White-wolf studios.  
  
And on with the show now...  
  
Chapter 1. White angels of darkness. ( Updated version)  
  
Year 2017. New York.  
  
The old building was gloomy. Dust was everywhere, the floor was full of trash and paper. Rats had found a good place to live. Suddenly the door opened and an tall muscular man stepped inside. The man wore an baseball cap, T-shirt and old jeans."Damn! I never tought that i would step inside this place again." the man tought. He looked around for a while. " This place is just as i left it ." He tought as he walked towards the elevator saft. " Even the blood is still here " as he saw the stains on the walls and on the floor. The man stopped in front of an old poster. There was writing on it and you could still see the words "Pentex: building a better tomorrow".He looked on it several seconds. Then he turned away " Yeah, Right! " . He continued his way to the elevator the door was still open as it had been almost twenty years earlier. The only difference was that the elevator was down, not up as it had been the last time. " Looks like that somebody has been here after me and Jack ." He tought " Well attleast I wont have such a hard time climbing up "  
  
The man jumped in to the saft and managed to grab the elevator cables then he started to climb up. Some time later he was in the old managers office. " Strange that I found my way here so fast, I`ve never been up here before " He looked around for a while, the office was as dark as the rest of the building. He noticed that there was a pile of paper on the office desk. " I wonder why these are still here, it has been eighteen years since we trashed this place" He wondered. " Well there are some quite wild rumours about this place so everybody seems to avoid this building."  
  
He started to search trough the papers that were left on the desk. It was clear that the personel had abandoned the building in a hurry. " Heh, me and Jack sure did scare the shit out of those assholes. " the man laughed.  
  
Most of the documents had been destroyed, but some had been left alone. " Looks like they didnt have time to destroy everything ". The man tought as he found what he was looking for. The document was badly burned but he could still read most of it.  
  
The document described the Bio-lab that had been on the basement of the same building where the man just stood.. "That place still gives me the chills " the man tought as he remembered what had happened down there eighteen years earlier. He skipped the scientific report section and then he found what he was looking for. It looked like that most of the equipment and funding had been shipped from Japan by an agency known as SEELE in return of some skilled scientists for some project of theirs. " Looks like that I have to go to Japan." The man tought " Well, I just wish that the Star Gazers are not as bad as those tree hugging Children of Gaia..." He tought as he started to walk towards the elevator. Few minutes later he stepped out of the old office building and jumped into a car that was waiting outside. " Did you find anything?" Asked the man on the drivers seat. " It looks like well have to take a little trip..." the other replied handing over the document he had found.. " Where?" asked the driver. " To Japan my good friend, to Japan." replied the first.  
  
  
  
Few weeks later. Tokyo 3 Tokyo 3 was in ruins. The battles angainst the Angels had destroyed most of it and several huge craters could be seen around the city. They marked the place where the Angels had been destroyed.  
  
Another battle was being fought there right now, but this time the attackers were other humans. NERV personel fought for their lives in the city and in the Geofront itself. The attacker was JSSDF, the Japans strategic self defence force. JSSDF soldiers advanced trough the streets with caution, they inspected every building and alley. They executed everyone they caught and they showed no mercy. They were professionals and they followed their orders blindly.  
  
Altoughn NERV security was well trained, it could do little more than slow their progress. Small group of NERV soldiers occupied an old apartment building, they waited the enemy to appear. Nobody made a sound, they just waited. Then they could see some of their comrades running towards their position closely pursued by JSSDF soldiers. For a couple of seconds it looked like that they would make it, but then the JSSDF opened fire. The soldiers fell to the ground accompanied by a scream of pain. The commander of the NERV squad cursed silently. More JSSDF troops appeared outside, these were more heavily armed than the first group. The NERV troops were heavily outnumbered.  
  
" Theres too many of them! " Said a soldier beside the squad leader. " I know that " the leader replied. " There`s no way that we can beat them ." Suddenly and explosion rocked the building. "Shit! They spotted us! " The leader crabbed his radio. " Delta 3 to base! Delta 3 to base!, heavy enemy activity in sector gamma 1, i repeat heavy enemy actvity in sector gamma 1. I request immediate dispach of reinforcements! "  
  
" Reinforcements are on the way, just hold them for a while " Came the reply from the radio.  
  
" We do our best, Delta 3 out. "  
  
More explosions shook the building and the JSSDF troops started to move towards it, the NERV troops opened fire and many of the aproaching soldiers fell to ground. However there were too much of them and it would be only a matter of time before the defence would fall.  
  
Suddenly a huge shadow appeared over the JSSDF troops and several huge exposions hit their ranks. The NERV squad leader got a climpse of a huge foot glad in purple armor. Evangelion unit 01 stood triuphantly over the JSSDF troops, looming over them as some angient creature from legends. The soldiers broke and ran as fast as they could away from the huge beast that had just appeared.  
  
" I have never been more happy to see that thing in my life " He tought by himself.  
  
Inside unit 01. Shinji Ikari looked around to make sure that there were no more JSSDF troops nearby. Then he contacted the headquarters " Shinji here, the JSSDF troops are retreating. It looks like that they are abandoning the whole gamma sector."  
  
" It seems that they dont have the firepower to stop the Evas ." Came the reply trought the com-system.  
  
" Misato, how are Asuka and Rei doing? " Shinji asked. " They fare just as well as you do, the enemy seems to be retreating from the city because of you and the Evas " Major Misato Katsuragi replied. " But keep your eyes open, they may still have some tricks in their sleeve."  
  
" I`ll be carefull Misato. Dont worry " Shinji replied as Eva-01 made its way towards the two other Evangelion units.  
  
  
  
Some minutes later Eva 01 reached its destination. The other Evas were already there. " Its about the time for you to show up " Snapped the Redheaded pilot of Eva 02. " What took you so long? I and Wondergirl have been waiting here for ages! "  
  
Shinji sighed, Asuka was just the same as always, allmost impossible to get along with. And Shinji happened to be her roommate, so most of the time he was the target of the girls outbursts.  
  
" I came here as fast as i could ." He replied " But enough of that, did you meet any resistace on your way here?"  
  
" Nothing noteworthy, some patrolls but they ran as soon as they saw me " Replied Rei Ayanami, the pilot of Eva-00. She was an quiet girl that nobody seemed to know wery well. She was an compelete opposite of Asuka, when Asukas hair was long and red, Reis was short and blue. And as Asukas eyes were deep blue, Reis were deep red. Few people could stare into those eyes without shuddering, they seemed to see straight into persons soul.  
  
" I wonder that why the JSSDF are attacking us... " Shinji said.  
  
Suddenly Misatos voice interrupted Shinji, " Wach out! Theres something aproaching fast from North-East!! "  
  
Nine air-carriers aproached their position rapidly.  
  
" Strange, those look like the same carriers that are used to deploy our Evas..." Shinji said.  
  
" What the Hell !" Asuka cried as the carriers dropped something, nine white objects fell down from the sky. As they descended the chilldren could see that the objects were human shaped... And then, suddenly they opened their wings and started to circle the three Evas like some kind of giant vultures. Each of them carried a weapon that looked like somekind of two- bladed sword.  
  
" Shit! The mass production Evas! I didnt know that they were completed yet!!!"  
  
" So thats why the soldiers ran..." Rei said silently  
  
  
  
The white Evas continued to descend towards the ground. Asuka opened fire with her palette rifle and managed to hit one of the Evas, wich let an inhuman shriek and fell to the ground. It stood up and started to advance towards the three pilots through the woods. The other mass production Evas had managed to land without problen and the children saw that they were surrounded.  
  
" Three to one, this dosent look good " Muttered Shinji as he targeted his palette rifle towards one of the white Evas., he opened fire but the bullets struck the octagonal shape of the Evas A.T field few meters from their target. " Just as i expected, it looks like we have to beat them in close combat ."  
  
" All the better " Asuka said. " It will be more fun that way. " Shinji could see her grinning via the holographic screen.  
  
Asuka drew her progressive knife from her Evas shoulder case and gharged straight towards the nearest Eva. She nimbly dodged the swing from the white Evas sword like weapon then she thrusted her knife into her foes chest. Before her enemy had time to recover she kicked its legs and the mass production eva fell to the ground. She grabbed her enemys neck and started to strangle it. The white Eva tried to fend her of but without succes. Then with a sickening crunch the Eva went silent as it neck broke. Asuka grabbed her knife again and turned to face two other Evas that aproached her.  
  
One of the white Evas charged towards Shinji who was already fighting with another one. He caught a climpse of the aproaching enemy and managed to dodge the blow directed towards him. However the other Eva managed to slash Shinji on his chest. Shinji screamed on pain as he could feel every hit his Eva took. His scream changed in to a growl as he grabbed one of the Evas and threw it straight in to its companion. Then he grabbed the sword like weapon that his enemies wielded and stabbed it trough both of the Evas lying on the ground.  
  
Rei was fighting with two of the massproduction Evas, she had managed to sever the hand of another of them. The Eva clumsily swung its sword and managed to scrach Reis eva on its left hand. Suddenly the other Eva grabbed Rei from behind. The other Eva leaped towards her but Rei quickly kicked it squarely on the chest, it fell to the ground shrieking. Rei managed to free herself and she turned to face the Eva that had pinned her. The Eva was had already redied its weapon and started to advance towards her. Rei too redied her knife and leaped towards her enemy.  
  
Asuka had already finished another of her foes and prepared to attack the another one. She ran towards her next target but something crashed on her and she fell to the ground, another Eva had leaped at her. She managed to grab the white Evas throat and tried to keep it away. The other Eva had already reached them it raised it weapon and slashed. The blow severed unit 02s raised hand from the wrist. Asuka screamed in pain as she felt the blow on her own hand. " You goddamn son of a bich!, you will pay for that!" The shoulder of her eva opened and released a hail of spikes. The spikes caught the Eva wich was strangling her on its head, it screamed and fell backwards to the ground. Then she stood up and threw her progressive knife towards her enemy. The blade struck home and the Eva screamed but managed to slash Asuka again. This time the blow caught her on chest. She screamed again, the injury was severe and she was stunned by the blow. The Eva struck again and again beating unit 02 mercilesly. Suddnely the back of Eva-02 exploded open as the entry plug ejected. The plug flew trough the air and landed into a forest several hundred meters away. Eva-02 fell to the ground.  
  
Shinji heard Asukas scream of pain and as he turned to face eva-02, he saw its entry plug eject. "Asuka!" he screamed as the severely damaged unit 02 collapsed. " Ikari! Behind you" he heard Rei scream trough the com system. He narrowly dodged the blow directed toward his head and turned to face the attacker. The attacking Eva spread its wings and leaped into the air.  
  
Rei had finished her enemy, and readied herself to face the two remaining ones. The white-Evas grasped their weapons and stared at her. Suddenly they led a blood chilling scream and raised their weapons over their heads. The blades started to twist and ghange in their hands. The blades ghanged into two tipped spears. "The lance of Longenus!" She gasped. The Evas threw their weapons towards Rei. She managed to spred her A.T field but the two lances flew straight trough it. The other hit her on her abdomen and the other on her chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH " she scremed before she lost her consciousness. Then the back of Eva-00 exploded open and her entry plug ejected.  
  
"Ayanami" Shinji screamed "No, not her too." He ran towards eva-00. His palette rifle sending a hail of bullets towards the two Evas. The other didnt react fast enough and the pullets blew half of its head of. The other managed to raise its A.T field in time and the bullets impacted harmlesly of. The field however didnt stop unit-01. It grabbed the white eva with one of its hands and raised it from the ground. " You hurt Asuka and Ayanami, and you will pay for it" Shinji growled in anger. Then he pulled the trigger. The hail of bullets tore a large hole on the chest of the white Eva. He released his grip and the Eva fell to the ground. He turned to face the two remaining Evas.  
  
The remaining Evas flew trough the air towards him, they looked like somekind of Angel of death with their white weathered wings. Both of them readied their weapons and swooped down towards Eva-01. Shinji threw himself to the ground, rolled to his back and released an hail of bullets. One of the Evas fell to the ground with its head blown of, while the other landed right over Eva-01. Its weapon penetrated the armor plating of unit 01 and buried itself deep on the purple evas shoulder. Shinji gasped in pain but managed to punch his enemy on its face. The blow stunned the white eva for a couple of seconds. This was all that Shinji needed as he kicked the eva of from the top of him and ripped the blade from his shoulder. Then white- Eva stood up again and leaped towards him. Shinji yelled in rage and gharged towards the last Eva. He swung the blade in wide arc and the blade cleaved the white Eva in two. Shinji dropped the weapon and breathed heavily. Eva-01 just stood there in the midle of the carnage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei opened her eyes, she didnt know how long she had been unconscious. Maybe hours, maybe even days. Her head hurt, her legs hurt. Infact she ached all ower. She tried to move, but as soon as she tried to stand there was a sharp pain on her chest. "I must have broken my ribs." She tought. She tried again, this time more slowly. Now she managed to get up. She walked slowly towards the plug hatch and opened the hatch with great effort. The hatch grashed open and LCL liquid poured out past her. She stepped outside, then she noticed that she wasnt alone. There was a group of five soldiers outside. They werent NERV soldiers but they werent JSSDF soldiers either. They wore heavy body armor, gas masks covered their face, and they all carried heavy sub-machine guns. There was an red symbol on their shoulder pads. A square that was open on one of its sides, and there was an spiral inside it. There was a word Pentex under it. Rei froze where she stood as soon as she noticed the soldiers. "Looks like that we found one of them" Said one of the soldiers. " Come with us girl, the boss would like to have a word with you" he continued. Reis injuries were too much for her and she collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. "Okay kid! lets go, we dont have all day." Said another soldier, he grabbed Rei from her arm and pulled her up quite forcily. Rei screamed in pain, and the soldier punched her straight in her face. "Shut up!" Rei fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Where do you think you are taking her?" Said a mans voice suddenly. The soldiers turned to face the man that had just appeared. He Wore a baseball cap, T-shirt and old jeans. He seemed to be in his late fourties. "Who the hell are you?!" Asked the first soldier. "The names Joe O`Connor, and i dont like the way yore treating her." He said "So? And what are you going to do about it?" The soldier asked.  
  
"Youll see, its been a while since i we had an opportunity to teach you Pentex bastards a lesson." He said with a grin on his face. " Jack, are you ready?" He continued.  
  
Suddenly a huge black wolf leaped from the bushes and slammed one soldier to the ground, then it closed its jaws around the mans troath. Joe leaped towards the first soldier. He seemed to grow bigger on each step and paches of silvery fur started to appear on his hands. The soldier pointed his weapon towards him but he didnt have time to fire as the black wolf grabbed his leg and he fell over. The soldier kicked the wolf on its face and tried to get up but an huge furry hand grabbed him on his clothes and raised him from the ground. The soldier gazed the creature that was holding him and realized what they were fighting with. The creature was almost three meters tall, muscular and it was covered in silver fur. It had an wolf like head and a tail. "I said that i didnt like the way that you were treating that girl." it growled. Then it grabbed the man on the throat and squeezed. There was a crack and the man went silent. The Werewolf threw the body towards the nearest soldiers who were frozen in terror, they fell to the ground as their comrade hit them. The black wolf had also changed form, where the wolf had been moments earlier there was now an Werewolf. This one was allmost as big as his comrade but not as muscular. It leaped towards the nearest soldier who tried to fire his weapon. Couple of bullets struck home and the werewolf howled in pain. "Silver!". The black one tought. "Just my luck". He slashed with his claws and the soldier fell to the ground. The Silver furred one had already finished the rest of the soldiers. All was over in less than a minute.  
  
The black wolf started to ghange shape and several seconds later there was a man on Hawaii shirt and bermuda shorts standing on the same spot. The Silver one also ghanged shape. The man on the Hawaii shirt ran towards Rei and shook her gently. "Are you ok girl?" he asked. Rei opened her eyes and tried to get up, forgetting her broken rib. She gasped in pain and and fell to the ground again. " Take it easy, you are in a quite bad shape." The man said.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked weakly, she could hardly move.  
  
"Were friends. theres no need to be afraid." The man replied.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Joe.  
  
"Shes in pretty bad shape." The man aswered. "Broken rib and many other injuries, shes lucky to be alive"  
  
"You should propably come with us girl, it aint safe here." Joe said. "There may be more of those Pentex bastards around."  
  
" You will be safe with us " Said the other man.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well heres the first part my litle story, what do you think? I`ll try to finish the next chapter in couple of days. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this but it isnt the end of the world if you didnt.  
  
Now untill we see again... May the force be with you ;) 


	3. Chapter 2: Those who run as wolves

Authors note: Yep, I finally dragged my lazy but in front of the computer and started to write. I Read the first chapter again and noticed that I had made loads of mistakes. Well I guess thats what you get when you write at night...  
  
Evangelion is property of Cainax studios and i dont own any of its characters. World of Darkness and Werewolf: The apocalypse are owned by White-Wolf studios. Joe O`Connor was created by a friend of mine and Jack Brown was created by me. ( Yep and I know that their names arent wery original but theyll have to do...)  
  
Okay, lets get the things started...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Those who run as wolves.  
  
An forest outside Tokyo-3  
  
Joe O`Connor gazed into the night sky, he wached the stars. Or more specifically a star. It had been nearly twenty years since the red star appeared. Humans could not see it, only he and others who were like him could. He was a Garou, a werewolf. Gaias chosen warrior, his ancestors had fought the forces of corruption for many long centuries. And the Garou were still fighting. They were fighting a war that they couldnt win.  
  
An old prophecy of the Garou said that when the Apocalypse was coming the Wyrm awakens and opens his eye. The Eye had opened, and the Garou could see it in the form of the red star. Joe had been an young man when the star appeared, few weeks later he went trough his first ghange. An group of thugs had attacked him on a alley. He couldnt remember what had happened but when he came to his senses the attackers were all dead, and he was covered in blood. Some time later he had learned that he was a Garou...  
  
His toughts were interrupted by a groan. He turned around and saw his companion Jack Brown sitting on a log grasping his arm.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.  
  
" Im remowing some bullets, that bastard managed to hit me" Jack replied. "Here!" he said as he tossed the bullet to his companion.  
  
" Silver..." Joe muttered as he saw the bullet. "They were well prepared" Silver was one of the few things that could really kill a Garou, normal bullets could harm them of course but the wounds healed at an amazing rate.  
  
Joe tossed the bullet away and turned to look the third member of their group. An young blue haired girl slept on the ground. Joe and Jack had rescued her from a group of Pentex soldiers earlier. They had bandaged her injuries and carried her away from the woods. She had been in pretty bad shape when they had found her.  
  
Joe wondered why Pentex was so interested about her, it must have something to do with those huge robots that they had seen earlier.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
"Shes better now, but still in a pretty bad shape, and Pentex only made the things worse" Jack replied. " We should get her to the city quickly."  
  
"Who do you think she is?"  
  
"Well we saw those big robots earlier, I think that shes a pilot of one of those."  
  
" Yeah. I guess that that makes sense, nobody wears that kind of clothes normally. They look of some kind of pilots uniform."  
  
"Shit! I just remembered something" Jack said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The fight that we saw... Shes not the only pilot out there."  
  
"That red robot, its pilot ejected too!"  
  
  
  
" And there are Pentex troops out there..." Jack continued  
  
" Im going to look, I just hope that those Pentex bastards are not there yet." Joe said taking the pistol that the had taken from the Pentex troops.  
  
" Ill stay here and look over her then."  
  
" You do that" Joe said as he ran into the darkness.  
  
  
  
The Geofront.  
  
  
  
Shinji awoke in the infirmary. He didnt remember how he had gotten there. His last memory was that when he had cleaved the last mass-production eva in two. After that everything had went dark. Then he remembered.  
  
"Asuka! Ayanami!" He jumped up from the bed but a pair of hands stopped him.  
  
"Calm down Shinji" Misato said. Shinji hadnt noticed her, she had been sitting beside him for some time now.  
  
"Misato! Are they allright?"  
  
"They are looking for them right now, im sure that they are allright." Misato replied. "You should get some sleep, theres nothing you can do right now."  
  
Shinji calmed down and laid himself back to the bed. "What happened Misato? I cant remember anything after I destroyed the last eva."  
  
"They brought you back here, we also transported units 00 and 02 back here" Misato replied "You have been sleeping since then."  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Not for more than a couple of hours" She continued. "Try to take it easily, you are not in the best shape."  
  
There was silent for several minutes.  
  
"Ill be going now, try to get some sleep."  
  
Shinji stared at the roof for some time and then he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Asuka woke up, her head ached and she had a nasty bruise on her forehead but otherwise she was allright. She rolled over on her back and realised that the entry plug was upside-down. Her pilots seat was above her.  
  
" I wonder that how long I`ve been out..." She tought.  
  
She stood up and opened the plug hatch. LCL rushed outside and poured to the ground. Asuka stepped outside.  
  
"Shit, its dark already" She tought. " I`ve must been unconscious for hours...."  
  
"Well, i shouldnt be too far from the city, and it`s darn sure that i wont be sitting here and waiting for the JSSDF to show up!" She muttered and walked into the night.  
  
  
  
Asuka had been walking for sometime now, the dark forest was starting to unnerve her. Suddenly she heard something from her left.  
  
"Dont you move kid!" A voice said. Then three men stepped from the bushes, they were heavily armed and had an red square wich was open on one of it sides, with a spiral in it on their shoulder pad. The word Pentex was written under it.  
  
"Come with us kid! And dont try to resists, it wouldnt be good for your healt". One of them said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Its none of your business kid, just shut up and come with us!"  
  
"What if i wont come?" Asuka said, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
" As I said, it wouldnt be good for your health." The soldier replied.  
  
"And you should leave her alone if you know whats good for yours!" Said an another voice suddenly.  
  
Asuka saw that an another man had appeared behind the soldiers. He pointed a pistol towards one of them.  
  
" Now drop your guns or this bloke here will have to collect his brains from the ground!" He growled from between his teeth.  
  
"Drop your guns!" the first soldier ordered and other two did so.  
  
"Good" Then the man knocked the soldier unconscious with the pistol but. Then he walked to the other two and knocked them out too before they could react.  
  
" Come with me girl, you dont want to be here when those guys wake up."  
  
"Who are you?" Asuka asked  
  
" The names Joe O`Connor, Im a friend. I dont know why those bastards are after you but believe me. You dont want to get caught by them."  
  
" How do I know that I can trust you?" Asuka asked.  
  
" Youll have my word and Joe O`Connor never breaks his promise!" Now lets go, there may be more of these around.  
  
  
  
About a hour later they arrived on the hill where Joe and Jack had made their camp.  
  
" So, you found her." Jack said as they they arrived.  
  
" Yep, Pentex was there too but I banged some heads together and they decided to take a nap." Joe replied.  
  
" Whats your name girl?" Joe asked  
  
" Im Asuka Langley Sohryu, and who the hell are you guys?"  
  
" Im Joe O`Connor and that chap over there is Jack Brown, by the way Asuka could you tell that is it common in Japan that teenage girls fall down from the sky? Youre the second one today."  
  
" What!"  
  
Joe pointed his finger towards the third figure who was lying on the ground.  
  
"Wondergirl, where did you find her?"  
  
" From the same woods where we found you. She is in a quite bad shape." Jack replied. " And she wasnt as lucky as you were with those soldiers..." He continued  
  
Then Asuka noticed the bruise on Reis cheek. " Looks like that those soldiers didnt treat her well."  
  
"Yep, luckily we came by."  
  
" You should try to sleep, well take you two in the city tomorrow." Joe said.  
  
Asuka sat down on the ground and leaned angainst a tree. She sat there for some time before she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Seele 1: "The nine have failed us, the third impact did not come to pass."  
  
Seele 6: "The Human instrumentality project was a failure, Nerv and Ikari betrayed us."  
  
Seele 9: "And the JSSDF did not manage to eradicate Nerv, they betrayed us too."  
  
Seele 3: "All our work was for nothing!"  
  
Seele 1: " All is not lost my brothers, there is still a way to achieve our goal"  
  
Seele 9: "What do you mean, there are no more evas in our disposal because the nine were destroyed, and units 03 and 04 have been lost."  
  
Seele 5: " The third impact cannot be triggered without the Evas..."  
  
Seele 1: " Theres a way to recover the nine and theres a way to recover unit 04 too"  
  
Seele 3: " But unit 04 was lost in the sea of Dirac! There is no way to recover it!"  
  
Seele 1: " You are wrong, unit 04 was not lost in the sea of Dirac."  
  
  
  
Seele 6: "What?"  
  
Seele 1: " The incident as we know, was caused by the failure of S2 engine during its test run. Because of this the whole facility wanished. The official documents say that the facility was sucked in to the sea of Dirac..." Theres a long pause. " You are all aware of the Triad and the spirit world arent you?"  
  
Seele 3: "Yes, but what does that have to do with unit 04?"  
  
Seele 1: "The failure of the S2 reactor pierced the gauntlet that separates our world from the Spirit world"  
  
Seele 5: "Are you saying that unit 04 was sucked into the Umbra?!"  
  
Seele 1: "Yes, and theres a way to retrieve it. To do that we must take part in another age old war..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Spirit world:  
  
Under the rocky mountains it had slumbered for centuries, banished and sealed away from the real world. Its enemies, the Garou had imprisoned it long ago.It had dreamed of the day when it would again be free to spread fear and destruction on its master name. It was the Storm eater, servant of the Wyrm. And now it had awakened, something was calling it. It directed its toughts towards the call and then it listened...  
  
  
  
Japan: Tokyo III  
  
Asuka woke up in the Nerv infirmary. "How the hell did I end up in here?" She tought. "They must have found us after I fell asleep." She rose up from the hospital bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.Then she noticed that her head had been bandaged, her head. " I must have hurt my head when the entry plug ejected."  
  
The door opened and Mistato stepped inside. " Hi Asuka, how do you feel." She asked.  
  
" My head hurts a bit but othervise im fine" Asuka replied. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"For a couple of hours, you werent hurt very bad." Misato said. " Rei on the other hand wasnt as lucky as you, shes still unconscious."  
  
" What happened to Wondergirl? She was alright when I got beaten."  
  
"Eva 00 was hit by two Longenuss lances..."  
  
"What? Where in hell did they appear?"  
  
" The weapons of the Eva seriess transformed into those, Rei was hit by two of them and she was injured quite badly when the entry plug crashed to the ground." Misato said. "Shinji went nuts after you two were out, he trashed the remaining Evas on his own. Made a quite mess of them too!"  
  
"What happened to those guys that found me and Ayanami from the woods?" Asuka asked suddenly  
  
"They are talking to commander Ikari, he wanted to talk to them about something." Misato replied  
  
"They are still here?"  
  
"Yep. But you should get dressed, you are to be released because you dont have any injuries that need to be treated." Misato continued. " Im here to pick you up, well go home as soon as you are ready."  
  
" Okay, it wont take long"  
  
"Oh Asuka!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its your turn to cook, dont think that you can skip your turn because you just got out of hospital." Misato said with a smile on her face  
  
"Well I guess thats ok. Attleast I dont have to eat your cookings" Asuka snapped  
  
Misato stuck her tongue out and then both of them laughed.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well what do you think? I would apreciate if some one would reviev this.Chapter three should be completed within a week. Ill try to make it little longer and more peacefull than the first two. And Pentex should be sneaking around too...  
  
Untill we see again... ( Theres a flash of light as the author dissappers into a cloud of smoke accompanied by a insane laughter. BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!) 


	4. Chapter 3: A moment of Peace... (Calm be...

Authors note: Yep, I finally started to write part 3. I would hope that more people would reviev this fic. I have only got one review this far. And sorry about my bad english, I suppose thats what you get when you write at night. This is my first fic ever so dont expect too much from it  
  
But lets get the things started now. Evangelion is property of Cainax studios and so are the characters. World of darkness and Werewolf: the Apocalypse are property of White-wolf studios. Joe O`Connor was created by a friend of mine and Jack Brown was created by me. And all the other nasties were also created by me.  
  
  
Evangelion: World of darkness.  
By: Zube  
  
Chapter 3. A moment of peace... ( Calm before the Storm )  
  
  
  
Gendo Ikari sat behind his desk, his hands were folded in front of him as always. Vice commander Fuyutsuki stood behind him. Two men stood in front of his desk. The other was very large and muscular, he wore a T-shirt and old pair of jeans. The other was small and skinny. He wore a Hawaii shirt and bermuda shorts. His hair was short and black.  
  
" We apreciate your warning but I`m pretty sure that this Pentex doesnt have anything that we couldnt deal with." Commander Ikari said. " Nerv is fully prepared to anything."  
  
" If you say so..." The larger man said.  
  
" Do you have anything else to say?" Ikari asked  
  
" No, that was all."  
  
"Good, I have more important things to attend..." Ikari said with a voice that didnt leave any room for opposition.  
  
The two men walked out from the room. As they walked towards the elevator that led to the surface the smaller man broke the silence.  
  
" He seemed pretty sure of himself..." Jack said  
  
" He`s a fool if he thinks that they are prepared, Pentex has couple of tricks on its sleeve. Im sure of it." Joe replied.  
  
" Do you think that we should stay around here?"   
  
" You can never be too carefull and I think that there might be a fight." Joe said with a big grin on his face.  
  
Jack sighed. " You havent changed a bit, Im suprised that you are still alive."  
  
" Hey! What`s that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Jack said with a grin. " By the way I would like to know more about this Nerv. "  
"What do you mean." Joe asked  
  
" I mean that we should make a litle visit here later tonight..." Jack said with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
Commander Ikari`s office.  
  
  
" Why do you think this Pentex was after the children?" Fuyutsuki asked  
  
" It must have something to do with the Eva-project." Gendo replied  
  
" But all the information regarding it is Classified!"  
  
" That worries me too Fuyutsuki..." Ikari continued. " If this Pentex knows about the eva project then they might even know about the Instrumentality Project..."  
  
" And if they do, We are in serious trouble." Fuyutsuki finished.  
  
Ikari remained silent for a while but then he spoke.  
  
" Double the security, I dont want any suprises..."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
The Katsuragi apartment.  
  
Asuka and Misato were having dinner, Asuka was quite happy even tough it wasnt her cooking turn. It didnt matter as long as she wouldnt have to eat Misatos cookings. Pen-Pen was also eating with them, an opened can of beer on his side.  
  
" So, when are they gonna let Shinji out of the hospital?" Asuka asked suddenly.  
  
" Tomorrow, I think." Misato replied "They are going to keep him there over the night, just to be sure."  
  
" Why? He wasnt hurt as bad as me and Wonder girl."  
  
" Thats true, but he was quite freeked out when we got him out of the Eva." Misato said. " You should have seen what he did to the Eva series after you two were beaten."  
  
They remained silent for a while. Pen-Pen finished his beer and walked to his fridge. He opened the door and jumped inside.  
  
Suddenly Misato spoke. " And since when have you been so concerned about Shinji?." Then an evil grin appeared on her face. "Oh now I get it! You two are dating!"  
  
" WHAT!!!" Asuka screamed, almost dropping out from her chair.  
  
" Dont try fool old Misato, I understand now!" Misato said with a big grin on her face. " So, tell me. How long have you two been together?"  
  
" You and your sick imagination. Theres nothing between me and that pervert!" Asuka said as she stood up.  
  
" Thats what you say. Well Im going to bed now." Misato said. " Dont worry, Your darling is coming home tomorrow..."  
  
Misato left the citchen as Asuka started to wash the dishes, muttering some german curses at the same time...  
  
  
  
The central dogma, later that night.  
  
The Nerv HQ was silent,   
* As silent as an facility where the fate of the whole world is decided can actually be ; ) * Only few technicians were still working. The three Evangelion units rested on their holding cages, almost as if they were sleeping.  
  
An security guard sat on his wach post. Reading an fishing magazine and drinking coffee. TV-screens showed pictures from all around the HQ, but he wasnt paying any attention on them. Suddenly one of the screens went black.  
  
" What the hell?" The guard muttered as he knocked the screen couple of times. " Bah, its probably just some bloody malfunction. Nothing to worry about." He tought as he continued reading. After a while the screen started to work again. " Heh, I knew it". He muttered.  
  
  
At the same time two men were running along a corridor several levels lover..  
  
" Hey Jack! You sure `bout this?" Joe O`Connor asked  
  
"Yep, I just want to know more about this Nerv and those Robots." Jack replied. " Maybe I can find out why Pentex was after those cids."  
  
They continued to move along the corridor and after a while they entered the Central dogma, the room where the Magi were located. Jack opened the door carefully, then he looked around. Several security cameras were located in the room. He opened an panel in the wall and pulled several wires out. "Well that should do it..."  
  
They entered a huge room wich housed the three Magi computers.   
  
" It looks like that we are in a right place." Jack said. He took of his backpack, opened it and pulled out his Lap-top computer. He linked it to the Magi computer system and started to type.  
  
Joe remained at the door and guarded.  
  
" Well Ill be damned!" Jack suddenly said. " We really did hit the gold vein!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" It seems that everything about Nerv and those "Evas" are recorded here..."  
  
" Were they protected?" Joe asked.  
  
" Of course they were, pretty well too." Jack replied as a grin started to appear on his face. " I just broke the security codes. I must give them some credit tough. It was easier to Hack in to the Pentex data-base. And they said it was hacker protected..." Jack muttered and turned his attention back to the computer.  
  
Jack opened the files recarding the three pilots.  
  
  
- Ayanami, Rei. The first child. Parents: deceased. Nationality: Japanese. Age: 17  
* You remember that Rei is an normal girl in this story right?, not a clone*  
  
Pilot of Evangelion prototype: unit-00  
  
- Langley Sohryu, Asuka. The second child. Parents: Mother deceased. Father alive, married. Nationality: German-Japenese. Age: 17  
  
Pilot of Evangelion production type: unit-02  
  
- Ikari, Shinji. The third child. Parents: Mother: Yui Ikari deceased -Files classified-,   
Father: Gendo Ikari -Files classified- Nationality: Japanese. Age: 17  
  
Pilot of Evangelion test type: unit-01 -files classified-  
  
  
- Suzuhara, Toji. The former fourth child. Parents: Mother deceased. Father, Nerv scientist.   
Nationality: Japanese. Age: 17.  
  
Pilot of Evangelion production type: unit-03   
-Destroyed, see also the fourteenth angel. Bardiel   
  
"Hey Joe, I found the files recarding those kids." Jack said.  
  
" Whats in there?" Joe asked  
  
" Well, all the kids seem to come from broken families, Ayanamis parents died on a car crash when she was four   
years old. And Asukas mother killed herself. Almost all of the files recarding Shinjis parents have been erased." Jack said. " I only know that his mother was one of the lead scientists in the Eva project and his father is the commander of Nerv. He lives with the second child and a woman called Misato Katsuragi, who is Nervs director of opearations. It seems that he and his father are not in the best terms." He continued   
  
"But the strangest thing is that they all seem to have born in the year following the second impact. The files say that only the children born after the second impact can synchronise with the Evas." He said. " This is all very interesting..." He muttered  
  
" We should get going before we are caught, just save those files and well get the hell out of here.." Joe said.  
  
"Youre right, lets get the hell out of here." Jack said and disconnected his Lap-top from the Magi system. " I found all that I wanted." Jack had copied every file that even mentioned the Evas, the children or the Angels. Then they turned and left the central dogma.  
  
The duo left the Geo-front as silently as they had entered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Katsuragi apartment.  
  
Shinji stepped inside to the apartment and dropped his backbag to the ground. He had just released from the hospital where he was taken after the battle with the JSSDF. The doctors wanted to make sure that the incident hadnt left any mental marks on him. Misato had picked him up from the hospital and they had driven back to their apartment  
  
" There should be some leftovers in the fridge" Misato said " Eat them if you are hungry"  
  
" Ill eat them later" Shinji replied " Im not hungry right now"  
  
Shinji walked into his room and tossed his backbag in the corner, then he threw himself to his bed and started to stare at the ceiling. He tried to remember what had happened during the battle. He rembered how Asuka had attacked the mp-Evas, He remembered how one of the white evas had mercilesly cut her down. He remembered how Rei had shouted a warning as one of the Evas had tried to sever unit-01s head. He also remembered how Rei had fallen few seconds later, two copies of the Longenus lance sticking out from her evas torso...   
  
His memories from that battle ended there, Misato had said that he had destroyed the remaining enemy evas on his own but he just couldnt remember. Ritsuko had checked the data recorded by the eva and She had said that the Eva had once again went Berzerk. It seemed to make sense, he couldnt remember anything from the earlier incidents where his Eva had gotten out of control. The same thing had happened when he had been on Unit-00 and they had commenced an activation test. He had woken up in the hospital and couldnt remember a thing of what had happened. Well he was happy that everybody was allright. Asuka had been released from the hospital earlier and Rei had regained her consciounes, eventoughn they would keep her in for another few days to make sure that she was alright. Maybe they would get an ordinary life now that the Angels and JSSDF were defeated. There couldnt be anymore enemies to fight, could there?  
  
Shinji then fell asleep  
  
  
Somewhere in Usa.  
  
A large dark room wich has a long table made of black marble. Several men sit around it, each of them wears a black suit. The only decoration on the room is a huge TV-screen that shows a red spiral surrounded by three lines that form an open sided square around it. The text under the symbol says "Pentex: Building a better tomorrow".  
  
" I assume that everything is going well.." Says one of the men sitting on the far side of the table.  
  
" All of our operations are going just as planned President Richards. Expect the operation to capture the children..." Replied another man  
  
"What seems to be the problem" President Richards asked his voice lovering a bit.  
  
" We found the team that we assigned there dead."  
  
Richards raised an eyebrow.  
  
" We found claw marks on them, we suspect that the Garou have something to do with this...Interruption."  
  
"Garou?!?" Richards slammed his fists onto the table "I want those pests dead! Well we can fight fire with fire, call Sanders here." Richards said  
  
" Yes mr.President!"  
  
After a while a tall skinny man wearing a long black coat entered the room  
  
" Why did you summon me? The reason should better be good..." The man said, his voice was only a barely heard whisper.  
  
"You should ghange your tone when talking to me." Richards growled. " Remember that you have been ordered to serve me by your masters until you die. And if you keep talking to me like that, I will make sure that your life will be short..."  
  
" I apologize my words" the man hissed.  
  
" I need you to travel to Japan and capture several people for me. Alive. My men have failed because there are some Garou sneaking around." Richards said Then he pushed a button on the desk. Information reagarding the Eva pilots and Nerv appeared on the Tv-screen.  
  
The other man watched the information that appeared on the screen. " It wont be easy, especially because you need them alive..." He said.  
  
" It cant be helped, it is essential to our plans to capture the pilots alive." Richards said. " Take some of your kind with you. The Garou will most likely try to stop you"  
  
" That wont be a problem, what about the other Nerv employees?"  
  
" I have no use for them, kill them if they`ll get on your way..."  
  
  
A grin appeared on the mans face, then he turned around and walked out of the room. Richards sat on the room and listened. Several minutes later a high pitched howl pierced the air it then joined by several other voices. The howl lasted for several minutes before it finally faded.  
  
Richards stood up and walked out of the room. The Black Spiral Dancers would succeed, he was sure of it...  
  
To be continued...   
  
Authors notes: So here is the third part of my little story. What do you think?.  
Me and my big mouth! It seems that this chapter actually ended up shorter than the first two! I Just didnt have enough ideas... But I really try to make chapter 4 longer! Anyway Im sorry that this took so long but I was quite busy. And  
  
  
I`ll be back... 


End file.
